Forever More
by Misty Waterfalls
Summary: Please R&R This will be the best script you ever read!!! Promise!
1. What's the Pl

Forever More  
  
Chapter One: What's the Pl--  
  
Characters that are in this Story:  
  
Keitaro Urashima a.k.a Kei (jock)  
  
Naru Narusegawa (crippled kid)  
  
Kanako Urasha (popular girl)  
  
!Some characters are not really the main ones  
  
so they are not listed!  
  
(this is a script)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Flashback~Nightmare*  
  
Mom: Naru dear it's time for school!  
  
Naru: *seizures*  
  
Mom: Honey! What's wrong?! Oh my God! Bill Bill! Call and ambulance! Hurry!   
  
Please hurry! *Fades* Hurry hurry…  
  
*8-years-later~Naru's room*  
  
Naru: Whoa! Geez, just another nightmare for some crippled kid like me. What   
  
memories, I remember that it was the night right before I got Cerebral Palsy.   
  
*School*  
  
Kei: Hey boys wutz up!  
  
Group: We good, you?  
  
Kei: You got the pl--  
  
Kanako: *interrupts* Kei! My hunny bunny for life!  
  
Kei: *mutters* Here we go again… *Ahem* What have we got here one lovely lady for   
  
life.   
  
Group: *under their breathe* Cha, yea right.  
  
Kanako: What was that?  
  
Group: Oh nothing.  
  
Kanako: Let's go hunny bunny, let's leave these freaks alone.  
  
Kei: Okay okay, I'm coming. *speaking to group* Yo, sorry you guys, laters. 


	2. Busted!

Forever More  
  
Chapter 2: Busted!  
  
*Meanwhile*   
  
Naru: *cough, cough* I got to get to class, why is this wheelchair so   
  
slow. *sighs*  
  
*Unaware that Kanako is in front of her, bump*  
  
Naru: Oh geez! I'm really sorry, are you okay?  
  
Kanako: Tch! You best be sorry loser!! *talking to Kei* Let's go hunny   
  
bunchkins!  
  
Kei: Whatever.  
  
Naru: *sniffs* *Watches Kanako and Kei pass by* Oh why me? Why can't I be more   
  
popular like Kanako? All the guys are drooling over her, while on the other hand,   
  
who wants to talk to a cripple like me?   
  
*Naru wheels her wheelchair to homeroom*  
  
*After school*  
  
Kei: So, as I was trying to say..you got the big plans?  
  
Group: Yea, we got the plans, time to rob the bank!  
  
*That Night*  
  
Kei: Are you ready? After we get past the security system, we'll take the money   
  
and make a run for Li's. Now I can finally move out of this place forever, away   
  
from everyone and everything. My whole life's been a livin' hell for me, even   
  
though I'm a popular jock. Okay, whatever, forget the whole thing, let's GO!   
  
Group: Right!   
  
*Kei and his group try to break into the county bank when they discover that   
  
cameras are watching their every move. The police soon came and found only Kei.   
  
Since Kei was the only one found, he was sentenced to community service at Blake   
  
National Hospital. 


	3. Kei!

Forever More  
  
Chapter 3: Kei?!  
  
*Next Morning In Hospital*  
  
Naru: I should just get this over with and commit suicide! End my   
  
pains, and my life. My dumb life, a life that has never given me a   
  
chance with love, to love someone, and to be loved. *sighs* Owie!   
  
These darn injections, stupid pills I have to take, stupid wheelchair,   
  
stupid IV, and STU-- *gazes up* --pid, Kei?!  
  
Kei: Oh it's just you, that crippled girl.   
  
*During the CAT Scan*   
  
Naru: How's what her face *with despise* Naru..?  
  
*Kei decides to talk to Naru so he wouldn't be as bored*  
  
Kei: Yea, guess she's good.  
  
Naru: Okay, anyways, why'd you rob the bank?  
  
Kei: I…Argh! YOU JUST WOULDN"T UNDERSTAND!  
  
Naru: *frightened* I'm sorry, I'll shut up.  
  
Kei: Oh okay! I'll tell ya, it's just that I hate my life! I wanna go to   
  
new places where I'll actually feel like I'm in the right place, like   
  
where I belong……Oh SNAP! Why'd I just express my feelings to a cripple   
  
like you?  
  
Naru: But no, I feel the same way as you, I hate this damn life! I'm a   
  
cripple, a-a…conflict, and a PAIN in everyone's neck! Oh God, why's I   
  
just say all that in front of a dumb jock like you?  
  
*Naru and Kei look at each other, Kei realizes how much shit Naru's been  
  
through and how pretty she actually is, for a girl struggling on to get   
  
through life. Throughout the next six months, they start to realize they   
  
haves much things in common and start hanging out together. However, Kanako  
  
begins to see this relationship, ever since Kei has started to avoid her   
  
more than ever.* 


End file.
